


Twelve ✞ Steve Harrington ✞

by angieis_weirdo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angieis_weirdo/pseuds/angieis_weirdo
Summary: ❝Who the fuck is Twelve!❞[Stranger Things][Boy×Boy][Steve Harrington × OC]
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Jack Hopper.

Jim Hopper's son.

Jack Hopper is one of most known people in Hawkins, not only by his father but his disappearance.

The earlier moments of Jack's life, that he still remember was at preschool when he was 5.

At the age of 5, Jack became friends with Steve Harrington. He saw that Steve was one of the quiet kids in the back so instead of Jack sitting with his usual spot, he moved to the back and began to bond with Steve.

As years went on both Jack and Steve's popularity went higher in each year as well as their friendship grew.

At the age of 9, Jack's little sister Sara Hopper was finally introduce into the family. Jack was so happy that he basically yelled in school that he was a big brother and swore to protect her.

But that all change at the age of 10, Jack was walking home from school alone in one afternoon. Steve was too sick to go to school so he stayed home. Hopper was at work and his mom was with the grocery store with Sara.

Jack was in the middle of the deserted road and thought of nothing that was yet to come.

Barely halfway to home, he heard a twig snap but didn't think much of it. He thought that it was probably a squirrel or a deer. But a few moments later, he was being held down, tied and passed out by the rag that was held to his nose. 

The Hopper began to get worried about their son's whereabouts, they thought that he was at Steve's and forgot to call them. But once they called the household both of Steve's parents don't know where Jack was.

After 24 hours, Hopper got together a search party to find his boy or his body. But nothing was found. No trace of him. He just vanished.

After numerous of time of searching and investigating. The people of Hawkins gave up. They thought that the boy was dead in a hidden ditch or he just simply ran away.

While Sara was growing up, both of her parents will tell her stories about he brother and the amazing things he done.

But unfortunately they lost Sara as well and the mother packed up and left. So Jim was alone, grieving over his daughter's death and his son's disappearance.

While everyone presumed that the oldest child had died, he was at the lab being experimented on. Seeing if a normal human like Jack can hold powers like God. That's how he became 12.

At the age of 17, a little name Eleven opened a gate to a parallel universe but there was nothing alive in Upside Down. The lab believed that Jack had enough power to create a life source in the other world.

That's how Jack escaped.


	2. Act one

❝Who the fuck is Twelve!❞

Jack Hopper was one of the popular kids along side his childhood friend, Steve Harrington. But he mysteriously disappeared in the year of 1978 at the age of 10. After 7 years missing, he reappear in thin air a week before Will's disappearance, but this time he wasn't like himself, he was something powerful.

❝Who the fuck is Twelve!❞

❝Uh, Steve.❞

❝Stay Gold Pony boy. Stay Gold.❞

❝Did you literally just quote The Outsiders?❞

❝Do you literally got a problem with it?❞

❝Eleven may have open the gate but I created the monsters.❞

❝Holy shit.❞

❝Steve as in Steve Harrington, like my best friend in the whole entire world, Steve Harrington?"

❝Yes Jack. Don't get your panties all twisted.❞

❝Holy shit. What happened to your hair?❞

\---  
This book is in Wattpad and my account is angieis_weirdo.


End file.
